Star vs Steven
Star vs Steven DBX Intro They both can use magic! They both are tasked with the saving the world! Who will prove that they are the better magical person? Find out, now! This fight stars Star Butterfly from Star vs The Forces of Evil vs Steven from Steven Universe. Let's get to it! Pre Fight Star Butterfly stood on the banister of her house and sighed. She sort of ACTUALLY missed her family. Well, think on the bright side! At least she had Marco! That made her feel better; she started to run downstairs but found Marco lying dead. Star started to instantly sob and scream in fear. Their was a bloody baseball sitting next to him. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Steven. Steven: Hey we hit a baseball and it flew somewhere do you know where it- Oh. Star screamed in anger and bared her fists. HERE WE GOOOOOOO! FIGHT! Steven: I am sorry this was an acc-'' Star quickly tackled Steven and started rapidly punching him. Steven struggled to get her off but she kept on punching. Finally, Steven kicked Star off of him and grabbed his shield. He threw it at Star, but Star dodged it. Star: ''Bacon Kitty Hawaiian Blast!!!! All the things she said was blasted out of her wand and hit Steven in the face. The cats got mad and started rapidly slicing his face. This gave Star enough time to think of another spell. Star: Bunny Rabbit Blast! Star was blasted at Steven as her wand was hidden behind her. She reached Steven in less than a second, landed a hard punch in Steven's face. Steven was slammed into the ground next to his shield. Star: Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast!!!!! Steven grabbed his shield just in time to dodge the blast. The spell deflected off of the shield and hit Star instead. Mushrooms started to form on Star as she screamed in fair. Steven threw his shield once more and it hit Star in the face. Star was slammed into a wall as she reached for her wand. But it was not their. Steven started running at Star as she noticed her wand a little to her right. She quickly reached for her wand and grabbed it. Star: Narwhal Blast!!!!! Steven stopped in his tracks as he was hit with a bunch of Narwhals. Steven was blasted far away and eventually slammed into something. That something was sharp Spikes. Star smiled but realized what had happened to Marco. She quickly grabbed Marco and took him to the Ambulance. He ended up not being dead but injured. Conclusion The Winner Is... Star Butterfly!Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:TV Show Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Cartoon Network vs Disney' Themed DBX Fights